The use of an X-ray imaging apparatus including an X-ray tube and an image intensifier mounted on a C-arm structure or the like in general diagnostic procedures as well as in dedicated cardiac and/or vascular procedures is well known. However, improvements in various support constructions for effecting needed movement of the C-arm structure or the like are deemed to be useful in many applications. In particular now well known X-ray apparatus fails to provide adequate imaging coverage of a patient and does not permit examination from the patient's head side.